


The Reckless and the Brave

by LanceyLanceMcMeme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Sort Of, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLanceMcMeme/pseuds/LanceyLanceMcMeme
Summary: What would you do for the one you loved? Would you risk your life for them? For Nico di Angelo, it was obvious. For Percy, he'd risk his life over and over. He guessed it was what you did when you were in love. But a risk can bring consequences that can hurt not only him, but Percy as well.The quest to stop Gaea is coming to a close. They need a way to bring the Parthanos to camp, and Nico, against Percy's better judgment, decides to shadow travel it there. But doing so may bring about the end Percy feared. There's a difference between being reckless and being brave. But Nico doesn't have a choice. In the end, being brave or being reckless May just destroy him. And leave Percy with a kept promise and a broken heart.





	1. Author's note

HI! So this is my new idea. I will warn you before we start, this is going to end very depressing. If you don't like that, turn

back. Major warnings are:major character death, swearing, and angst.

There will be fluff but this story is just going to be a big ball of angst

You have been warned.

  
Okay, or any of you who want to brave the broken feels, this takes place after Annabeth and Percy get out of Tartarus. The

plot will be changed from the books. This will be a percico, just not as quickly. I hope this doesn't complete break your

feels. I cried for an hour just writing the idea down, so that's a warning about how sad it's going to end. I'm sorry. Okay,

let's get started!


	2. Chater 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt that your heart contained so much that it must surely break apart?   
> ~City of Heavenly Fire

**Nico**

Nico knew there was something wrong. Maybe it was a sixth sense, or maybe it was the distance between the two.

Nico was almost sure the others could see how distant Percy and Annabeth had been since coming back from Tartarus. Nico could practically see the dark cloud above Percy's head any time someone mentioned Annabeth, their relationship, or even if Annabeth was in the same room. The same went for Annabeth. The "golden couple" had been avoiding each other ever since they had rescued them from Tartarus. They had been giving each other glances when the other want looking, but Nico wasn't stupid. He knew those glances weren't the "lovey dovey I-want-you" glances. They were the glances you give someone you were uncomfortable around. Although Nico should feel sorry for them, he couldn't help but have a sliver of hope. Hope for him and Percy. Although it was a tiny sliver. He knew Percy was completely straight, but his heart swelled a bit seeing 'percabeth' (as Piper called it) avoiding each other like the Black Plague. But he couldn't really focus on the couple. They still needed to figure out what to do next, and when to get the Parthanos to camp or even how. Nico had an idea, but he honestly wasn't sure if it was something any of them would agree to. Not to mention it was hard to concentrate when Percy had decided to latch onto his side while avoiding Annabeth. Which was one of the things he was dealing with now. A whining Percy. Yet another annoyance on this gods forsaken ship, although the Son of Hades would admit that the Son of Poseidon looked adorable while pouting.

"Nicccccccooooooo. Come ooooooonnnnnn! Can't we just rest for a bit? And eat? You need to eat more. You're all skin and bones! Pllllllleeeeeaaaasssseee? For me?" Percy pouted, widening his eyes and blinking rapidly. Nico sighed. He was trying to concentrate on this book about some random thing that by now Nico had forgotten.

"Go away, Jackson. Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

"About architecture? Do you even care about that stuff? It's so boooooooring." Percy rolled his eyes.

Nico almost made a snide comment about Percy's girlfriend being interested in it, but held it back, knowing it would upset the older boy.

"Pllllllllleeeeeaaaaassseee eat something? An apple? A banana? A cracker? Anything."

"After the seeds, everything tastes like cardboard, I told you that." Nico scowled at the boy, who was now laying on his bed on his back, splayed out and hanging upside down.

"I know! But you still need to eat. You can't survive if you don't eat."

Nico sighed and put down the stupid book he had been holding in his hands without glancing at it for the past half hour.

"Fine! If you stop the whining, I'll eat some god damn crackers. Jesus Christ, Jackson. Don't you have someone else to bother?"

Percy grinned.

"Yay! And everyone else is boring, you're fun to hang out with." Percy was grinning at him with that stupid heart melting grin that made Nico almost melt into a puddle.

"Great." Nico mumbled, before stalking out of the room with Percy in tow, chattering about some topic that Nico couldn't pay attention to. There was too much to think about, to much to feel, and his head and heart hurt, as though they would break apart. But he tried to seem interested for the annoying green eyed puppy that trailed after him to the kitchen. He didn't really want to hurt the older boy.

"Nico? Can I tell you something?" Percy mumbled, his eyes darting from Nico to the floor. It was strange to see Percy shy. He wasn't someone to ask before he blurted things out. That was just who Percy was, which made Nico like him more. He glanced at the tall boy.

"What?"

Percy frowned.

"It's about me and Annabeth-"

"Annabeth and I." Nico automatically corrected Percy's grammar. He may not seem like it but he was a huge grammar person.

"Whatever. It's about us."

"Yes?" Nico glanced at the pantry shelves, snatching a box of crackers.

"We-we aren't really comfortable with each other anymore. Tartarus affected us too much. I think... I think we're broken up. I mean, we barely talk, and when we do, it's all about the next step in the quest. I don't think I feel the same about her anymore. I haven't for a while. She's... Like a sister."

Nico nearly dropped the box of crackers. Annabeth and Percy weren't dating anymore? Was there more hope for him? His heart hurt when his brain told him the logical thing. 'Percy is straight.' And he frowned.

"Nico? Nicccccccooooo?" Percy wave his hands in front of Nico's face.

"Oh, um... I'm sorry?" Nico reached into the box of crackers and shoved a few into his mouth, trying not to gag at the taste. He wanted to please Percy.

"No! No, don't be. It's just... I wanted to tell you first before the others."

"Why?"

"Because I trust you more than anyone."

Nico's heart constricted painfully.

"Oh. Right."

Nico's mind flashed back to the days of the second Titan war, where Percy made it clear he didn't trust the son of Hades.

Why would Percy trust him now, when he didn't before? His heart ached painfully.

"Jackson, go find someone else to bother. I'm exhausted."

Percy pouted but nodded before trudging out of the kitchen. Nico sighed, slumping against the counter.

If this kept going, his heart would surely break into a thousand tiny pieces.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a part of themselves that they hide, even from the people they love the most  
> ~ The Amazing Spider-Man 2

**Nico**

Maybe Nico wasn't in the greatest of moods. First, he finds out his crush is single, but is still hopelessly straight. Second, he is stuck in a room with the stupid blonde superman bugging him.

"JASON! For fucks sake, I am not going to do that! Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you? Did you fall out of the air at some point and hit your head?"

Nico glared at the blonde.

"But he's single now!" Jason groaned.

"Jason, I am _not_ going to just go up to him and say ' _oh, did you know I'm gay and I've loved for since I met you_ '. No. This is a secret for a reason."

"Why? Why does it have to be a secret? We both know Percy wouldn't mind if you're in love with him. For all he cares, if you are his friend, he wants to stay your friend. Even if you confess you are gay. Everyone would still act normal around you." Jason looked at Nico

Nico looked away from the blonde.

"You don't know that. Being Gay is bad." He mumbled.

"It was back in the 40s. It's way past the time where everyone thought that. Being gay is fine. No one is going to hate you for loving the same gender. Nico, he's single, and he seems to have an interest in you. Give it a shot."

Nico scowled.

"I can't _give it a shot_ , Jason. I've lost everyone I've loved already. Percy is the last one. If I lose him, I'm left with _nothing_."

"You'll still have me." Jason smiled softly.

Nico grimaced. Jason may be his "friend" but he knew deep down the son of Jupiter was afraid of him, like everyone else but Percy. There was no hiding it. It was there, Nico saw it, just hidden.

"Sure."

Jason frowned.

"Jason, there are some things that aren't meant to be said. This is one of them. I can't. Let him find a new girl. Let him be happy."

"Even if _you_ aren't? Even if _you_ have to watch on the sidelines? No. That's not happening."

"It's inevitable. I've known since I knew I was a son of Hades that I wasn't going to get a happy ending. It's what every child of Hades gets. A tragic ending. I've accepted that long ago." Nico looked at his hands, his heart constricting.

It hurt. More than anything. After everything he had done for the gods, couldn't they give him a happy ending? No, instead he had to hide himself from the one he loved the most.

"Nico, you can be happy, but you can't if you don't try." Jason's voice was soft, comforting.

Nico glanced at the son of Jupiter. He's probably never admit it, but this boy was his best friend. He was his shoulder to cry on in those nights he felt heartbroken, and his source of advice.

"Jason, just leave it. Some things are meant to stay hidden. Even from the ones you love."

Jason sighed and laid a hand of Nico's shoulder.

The weight of everything came crashing down on Nico. The quest. His sexuality. His losses. His grief. His longing. His fear. His secret. Everything.

And for the first time in a long time, Nico let the tears fall.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it sad when you get hurt so much, you can finally say "I'm used to it"  
> ~anonymous

**Nico**

Jason seemed to have a panic attack when Nico started crying. Apparently the blonde had never actually had experience with dealing with someone who was crying.

Nico was desperately trying to stop his tears. He wasn't used to crying. He hadn't done it since Bianca died. So it wasn't easy to stop his tears. Especially by thinking of Bianca.

" _Nico_? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself? Should I get ambrosia or nectar? Oh shit you're hurt, aren't you?" Jason was rambling.

Nico rolled his eyes mentally.

"No you idiot." He mumbled through his tears.

"Then what is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Nico sighed. He vigorously wiped his eyes, trying to erase all evidence he had ever cried.

"You didn't. I just... Realized something."

"But... You looked so sad, man. You sure you're okay? You looked hurt."

Nico smiled painfully.

"No. It's... Just talking about Percy... Jason, you know he's straight, right? It's not going to happen, anything between us."

Jason frowned.

"Nico, you don't know that until you try. You're always so depressed and hurt. What if Percy could change that?"

Nico looked at his hands. Talking about this was always painful.

"It's... Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE!"

Nico reeled back in his chair as Jason shouted that. Jason wasn't someone who normally shouted, so it was surprising.

"You shouldn't be used to it! Being hurt, and sad, all of it! You deserve happiness! And Percy can give it to you! I can see he likes you! And you're going to sit your ass right here and tell him how you feel!"

Jason glared at Nico before he spun around and disappeared out the door. Nico stared after him. It was surprising to hear Jason say that. But what was more surprising was when he showed up in the doorway, dragging someone behind him and shoving them in, slamming the door. Nico heard the lock click. The person glanced at Nico and Nico gulped.

It was Percy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring your secrets, bring your scars, bring your glory, all you are  
> Bring your daylight, bring your dark  
> Share your silence  
> And unpack your heart  
> ~Phillip Phillips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have PERCICO IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! HELL YEAH! Hehehehehehe. This is where the torrid romance begins... Mwahahahahahaha. Percy is in loooooooooooove with our little, emo Italian. Okie dokie. Enjoy!

**Nico**

Nico stared. Percy stared back.

Nico tried to gulp down the lump in his throat, but it was stuck there. He mentally cursed Jason. Why is he trying to make his life even worse?

"Um... Nico? Jason said you had something to say to me...?" Percy trailed off in confusion.

Nico internally cursed Jason again, hoping something would actually happen to the traitorous blonde.

"I-uh-Jason w-was joking." Nico stuttered, which was a strange thing to hear coming from him.

"You okay? You're turning bright red. Oh shit, are you sick?" Percy's eyes widened as he stepped closer.

Nico made an involuntarily step back. He was too close. This was too much. Nico's head hurt.

"You wanted to say something to me, right?" Percy inquired.

"I-"

Nico could feel his walls breaking. The walls he had built so strongly. He could feel all the feelings he had packed away in his heart coming out. He knew he couldn't hold it in. Not with Percy so close. He had been holding it in for so long that it had become like a thorn stabbing him every time he spoke with Percy. Maybe... Maybe it was time. He'd just have to hope to the gods that Percy wouldn't hate him. Maybe it was time to share his silence.

He felt as though he was going to start crying again.

"It-y-yeah. I wanted to say something to you."

"Okay...?" Percy leaned forward slightly. Nico could feel his heat by now. It was driving him insane. He glanced down at Percy's lips quickly and discretely. His eyes flickered back to Percy's. Those sea green eyes that always made him weak were staring at him, concern swimming in them.

"It's- It's a bit difficult. Please... Please don't hate me after this..."

"I'd never hate you, Nico. You're my friend."

Nico flinched at the word 'friend'.

"I-Yeah. It's just..."

Nico felt embarrassed. He was acting like a wimp. Better to just spit it out and get it over with, right? He looked up, steeling himself for the rejection.

"I'm gay. And-and..." Nico's throat was constricting.

He was completely shocked when he felt Percy's hands cup his cheeks, pulling his face up. Percy was smiling softly, his eyes glimmering with some unknown emotion.

"You're in love with me, aren't you." Percy smiled down at the now panicking boy.

How did Percy know? Did Jason tell him?

"What?" Percy smirked.

"You were so flustered the whole time and you don't get like this with anyone else being in you personal space. Well, not that you let anyone except for Hazel and me into your personal space. But I just noticed it now." Percy smiled even wider, if possible. Nico's heart was beating faster than ever before. He couldn't move his eyes off Percy.

"Do-Do you hate me?"

Percy brushed his thumb across Nico's cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"Why would I hate you for being in love with you-"

Nico interrupted him.

"Because it's wrong! Guys are supposed to like girls, right? It's wrong..."

"Nico, you're thinking from _your_ time. This is a _new_ generation. No one's going to hate you for it. And even if they did, they wouldn't be able to get to you."

Nico frowned.

"Why not."

Percy spoke the next words staring into Nico's eyes.

" _Because I love you too._ "


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring me home in a blinding dream   
> Through the secrets that I have seen  
> Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
> And show me how to be whole again  
> ~Linkin Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written the last chapter for this on a whim, and now I'm an emotional wreck because I'm such a terrible person oh my fucking god it's so sad why do I write these things? Every one of my stories is depressing half the time and this time there's just pain and suffering and of Jesus Christ I'm so terrible to you guys. Get tissues. This whole book is just sad. I'm awful.   
> Okay! WE HAVE PERCICO FINALLY! Sort of. Nico's gonna be a little shit and be all 'I'm alone and I always will be' and blah blah blah but still. Also, this chapter is really short. I'm sorry, I wrote this really late at night and I was tired

**Nico**

Nico was in shock. His body tensed after Percy spoke those words, clenching his eyes tightly shut, waiting. Waiting for Percy to burst out laughing and tell him he's joking and then tell Nico he's an abomination. A freak.

But it never came.

Nico felt Percy's thumbs brushing away his unwillingly shed tears, heard his soft words of comfort, and he could feel his body relaxing. He couldn't help but lean into the warm hands on his cheeks.

"Nico, it's going to be okay."

"How?" Nico whispered.

"You'll have me. I know, you've been alone. I'm sorry. I know you're broken. Let me piece you back together." Nico opened his eyes to look up at Percy. His sea green eyes stared at Nico.

"I-how can you? I've been through too much for someone to save me."

"I can try. Isn't that what life is about? Trying your best? Nico, you don't have to be alone. I told you that years ago. And I... I've realised my feelings for you were deeper than I thought. That i was in love. And I see your sadness and it hurts. Please...?" Percy rubbed his thumb across Nico's cheek.

Nico closed his eyes. Every part of his life had ended in sorrow. He'd seen so many terrible things, most no one knew he had seen, secrets kept in the back of his mind, where nightmares were. His life was a tragedy, Aphrodite had said. It was a tragedy waiting to happen. But Percy... Percy was a ray of sunshine in his life. Something that kept him from falling to rock bottom. In the end, Percy was the one who washed away his sorrows, tried to piece him together.

"I... It's hard to let go. Of the past. Of the pain. But... You've never left me alone. I don't understand. How can you love me?" Nico searched Percy's eyes for an answer, getting only pure honesty.

"Because I want to be the one there for you. I love you because i can see you being happy, but you need help getting there. And I want to try to get there. I want you happy. And be by your side. Nico, it's not easy to explain. I'm terrible with words, you know that." He grinned before continuing. "But I love you. Let me help you. Let me love you."

Nico closed his eyes. He was scared. Why was it so hard to accept it? Why couldn't he say yes?

"Percy... I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I understand it seems like Percy is making Nico a charity case, but it's not like that. Percy wants Nico to be happy, whole. He wants to be by Nico's side to see it happen. That's what he's saying here.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadows come with the pain that you're running from  
> Love was something you've never heard enough  
> ~One Direction

**Third POV**

It wasn't hard to see the conflict and pain in Nico's eyes. Percy could see how broken the boy was. He had let the shadows and darkness surround him for so long, it had to be hard to get away.

"Nico, I know you're running from pain of rejection, but you're only dragging yourself farther down into the darkness and pulling along shadows. Nico, I get it. It's hard to be loved. But I'm not going anywhere. Just let yourself be happy for once."

Percy stared into Nico's deep brown eyes. The eyes that have held pain and suffering for so long, now held confusion and indecision.

Percy wasn't sure how long he had been staring into Nico's eyes, but he blinked after a bit and smiled softly at the shorter boy.

"You know, has anyone told you your eyes are gorgeous?" Percy whispered.

Nico blushed, unable to duck his head down to hide it because of Percy's hands on his cheeks.

Nico was conflicted. Percy called his eyes gorgeous. He wanted to be his boyfriend. But in the back of his mind, he was remembering that love was something he barely heard anymore, something foreign. His cheeks were still a bright red. He shut his eyes, the eyes Percy had just complimented.

"Hey, don't hide them." Percy was trying to get a response from the silent boy in front of him.

Nico blinked his eyes open to almost be blinded by Percy's beautiful smile again.

Love. Nico felt a warm feeling in his stomach at the word as he stared up at Percy's smiling face. Love. It wasn't such a bad feeling, now that he thought of it. He blinked.

"I-okay." He whispered.

"Really?" Percy looked absolutely shocked.

"Yeah."

Percy let out a sound, a cross between a yelp and a squeal, and released his hands from Nico's cheeks, only to wrap them around his waist and lift him up, twirling them, laughing loudly. Nico yelled out.

"Jackson, put me down!"

"Never! You're mine now!"

Nico struggled.

"I won't be if you don't put me down!"

Percy laughed again and complied, but didn't take his arms away from Nico's waist. He was too happy. Nico didn't mind. It felt nice. Like a dream come true.

"You won't regret it, Neeks! I'll be the best boyfriend in the universe!"

Nico actually gave a tiny smile at that.

"I know you will."


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said maybe  
> You're gonna be the one that saves me  
> 'Cause after all  
> You're my wonderwall  
> ~Oasis

**Nico**

Nico was actually happy. Although he didn't show it on his face, he was happy. He had Percy now to thank for that. Because Percy was the one who was saving him. Just by being his boyfriend, although they hadn't even been together an hour.

Nico laughed quietly at Percy's lame joke. The two had moved from the room into the dining room of the ship. Nico had been nervous to show off Percy in front of the others, especially Annabeth, because Percy had said they'd just broken up. Nico worried Annabeth would be angry, but as soon as she had seen Percy's arm around Nico's shoulders, she smiled, and congratulated Percy on 'finally getting the one he wanted'. It seemed the two were on better terms now that they weren't dating.

The others had been equally nice, Hazel hugged Nico tightly and told him she knew he would get Percy one day, Leo made some stupid joke and grinned at them, Piper had just smiled, Frank nodded in approval, Jason actually tackled Nico and hugged him to death and said 'I told you so' and then turned to Percy and proceeded to give him the 'you hurt my best friend I will rip you to shreds and feed you to a hellhound' talk, Reyna didn't say anything, but smiled slightly at them. It was a relief to Nico. Jason had been right back when they met Eros. He would have them behind him.

Percy sat next to Nico, his arm still around his shoulder, talking to the other seven about the next step. Nico wasn't exactly involved in this yet, they were just talking about the lines in the prophecy.

Nico sighed softly, leaning his head on Percy's shoulder. Percy shifted to make it more comfortable. He glanced down at Nico and smiled, kissing the top of his head. Nico rolled his eyes at the sweet gesture but was smiling.

"You tired?" Percy whispered.

"No, just bored. The prophecy isn't about me, so..."

Percy laughed softly.

"Maybe later, we can hang out on the deck, you know, talk a bit to pass the time. It we could practice sword fighting, whatever you want."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"You just want to fight me, Jackson." He said, a little louder than he meant to.

"Why does Percy want to fight you, Nico? I thought you two had finally settled your issues!" Piper laughed.

Percy spluttered.

"I don't! I was just saying whatever he wanted to do was fine with me!"

"Suuuuurre."

"Oh shut up, ghost king. Or I won't talk to you anymore." Percy mumbled.

"You can't go five seconds without saying something to me. I doubt you can handle the silent treatment." Nico teased.

"Eh, you're probably right." Percy shrugged his other shoulder. "I like talking with you, talking with you makes you more happy looking." Percy smiled down at him.

Nico tried really hard to hide his blush, burying his face in Percy's shoulder, who just laughed and pulled Nico closer to him.

Nico noticed the others had left after his blush went away and he had pulled his head away from Percy's neck. They had probably left because the two were ignoring them. Honestly, Nico didn't care, all he cared about was the boy in front of him.

Percy placed his hand on Nico's cheek, moving his head up slightly, and kissed him. It felt like their first kiss, just as amazing as that first one had been.

He pulled away after a minute, but kept their foreheads together.

"You still want to talk on the deck, or go to one of our rooms?"

Nico blinked, still slightly dazed by the kiss. It was only their second kiss and Nico was still having trouble coming to terms. Percy wanted him. Percy was his boyfriend. Percy wanted to piece his heart together again.

Percy was his wonderwall, his savior.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So open your eyes and see  
> The way our horizons meet  
> And all these lights will lead  
> Into the night with me  
> I know these scars will bleed  
> But both our hearts believe  
> All of these stars will guide us home  
> ~Ed Sheeran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note here, PAY ATTENTION TO THE DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER> IT IS IMPORTANT

**Percy**

Nico and Percy stood on the deck alone, their hands interlocked. It was peaceful, night falling and the stars coming out.

Nico stared at the stars, his brown eyes reflecting the light.

"The stars will guide us." Nico mumbled.

Percy glanced at him.

"What?"

"It's just a story, my mamma used to tell Bianca and I." Nico sighed, his eyes never once moving from the stars.

Percy smiled softly.

"What was it?"

Nico's eyes finally landed on Percy, and he squeezed his hand.

"You know the saying, 'the hearth is the home' am I correct?"

Percy nodded.

"Well my mamma used to say if you don't have a fire, look to the stars. They will guide you home. And I just thought of that, seeing the stars. The stars are the final home for heroes, Hercules, Orion, Zoe, it's their home. It seems so peaceful, the same way the hearth is the home, the stars are the home. Because they're home to so many heroes of our legends."

Nico blinked, and went back to staring at the stars, his hand involuntarily squeezing Percy's.

  
Percy blinked. The way Nico spoke of the stars, the way he spoke of home, was spoken so softly. Nico normally didn't speak softly or with so much passion.

Percy looked at his boyfriend. Bathed in the starlight, he was like an angel, ironic, what with his last name, but it was true. He seemed to glow with an unearthly light, his brown eyes gleaming with the light of the stars. Nico's entire being seemed otherworldly to Percy, a being of beauty, of peace.

Nico closed his eyes, just basking in the quiet. Percy reached out, wondering if Nico was real. Nico opened his eyes, looking at Percy, who was looking back.

Percy, with a hesitancy Nico didn't even know Percy possessed, reached out, laying his hand on Nico's cheek. Nico leaned into the touch, his hands going up to encircle Percy's neck.

They stood there, under the starlight, holding each other for a few minutes, before Percy leaned down and captured Nico's lips. They kissed m, the starlight bathing them.

After a few minutes, Percy pulled away, his forehead still on Nico's, as he stared into Nico's chocolate eyes.

"The stars will guide us home." He whispered, the faint words almost inaudible.

Nico blinked slowly, looking up at Percy.

"Just as the hearth does."


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all drawn to what is beautiful and broken  
> ~clockwork prince

**Third POV**

Nico sat next to Percy in the dining room of the Argo II, listening to everyone arguing about what the next step would be. Percy had his arm slung around Nico's shoulders as they listened.

"How much time do we have left before the Romans reach camp?" Jason asked.

Reyna glanced at him before she looked at everyone.

"Twelve days at most."

Percy sighed.

"Sometimes it's just a huge pain in the ass being a demigod." He mumbled to Nico, who laughed quietly.

"So, we take take the Parthanos to camp, give it to the Romans, stop the war and everything will be just fine, am I right?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth sighed.

"No... Well, in a paraphrased version, yes. But we need an actual plan."

"Well, at least when this is all over, we can all go back to camp together." Percy smiled.

Everyone nodded at the prospect of having some peace at camp. Percy glanced at Nico, who was scowling. Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Right, Nico?" He pulled his arm off Nico's shoulder.

Nico sighed.

"Percy, I get that now we're together we're expected to go back to camp together. But... I can't."

The room was silent. Percy frowned.

"Why not? Isn't being with me enough to go back together?"

Nico looked at him, and Percy was shocked to see Nico almost glaring.

"That camp was the place that began with my hellish life. I lost my sister after I went to that camp, if you don't remember. I've never been accepted, at either camp. I'm a son of Hades, everyone is scared of me. No one wants me around. They all hate me because I'm not cheerful like they are. Guess what? My life is not happy. It never has been and going back to camp is not going to make it any better." Nico slammed his hands on the table. "I'm leaving." He stormed out of the dining room, leaving everyone wide eyed. None of them had ever heard the small Son of Hades yell that much, or speak that much. Percy shook out of the shock first.

"Do the campers really treat him that way?" He said quietly.

Annabeth sighed.

"It's not really that they hate him... He just... He's always giving off the aura of someone who would punch you if you tried to speak with him. He's always kept to himself when he's at camp, and it kind of... Frightens the other campers. They're not used to being around him like you or Jason are."

Percy sighed. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to try to talk with him."

He walked down the halls to Nico's room, knocking lightly before he entered, knowing Nico would know it was either him or Jason.

Nico sat on his bed, his head hanging, his hands in his lap. Percy sighed.

"Nico, you know camp isn't so bad. You've got me, and Jason. And the rest of the Seven. No one there hates you for being a son of Hades. They know you never chose to be one. Hell, they live by that sentence." Percy knelt in front of Nico, and was shocked to see Nico had tears in his eyes.

"They hate me. I've never been welcome. The only reason I even have a cabin is because you forced them to build it. Even then they didn't want to."

"Hey, if you don't want to stay in your cabin, mine is always free. It's a bit lonely, so I'd be happy to have you in there. I don't care if the rules say that's not supposed to happen. Screw the rules. My boyfriend is sad." Percy smiled softly.

Nico closed his eyes, before he looked up at Percy.

"I'd like that."

Percy placed his hands on Nico's cheeks, making him look straight at him.

"You're never alone, Nico. You never have been. And I know this is a bit of a topic changer, but gods, you're so beautiful..."

Nico laughed.

"Now you're being cheesy."

"Cheesy is my middle name."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"I bet it is, Perce," he quieted down for a second. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Percy smiled at Nico who gave a small smile back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jace was gold, catching the light and the attention, Alec was silver: so used to everyone looking at Jace that that was where he looked too, so used to living in Jace's shadow that he didn't expect to be seen. Maybe it was enough to be the first person to tell Alec that he was worth being seen ahead of anyone in a room, and of being looked at the longest.   
> And silver, though few people knew it, was a rarer metal than gold  
> ~The Bane Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird quote because it mentions two people that are irrelevant to this book but pretend it's saying Percy and Nico, not Jace and Alec. I couldn't find a better quote for this chapter and this one mentioned the idea I was trying to get at, just about two other people. Again, pretend it's Nico and Percy. Not Alec and Jace. I'm in an emotional mood because Shadowhunters had a shitload of Malec so here's more feels to make you cry. Although this is just going to make you hate me once the book ends...

**Nico**

Nico sat in the corner of the dining room with Reyna, watching the arguments go on and on about the quest. Because he and Reyna were not part of the Seven, they weren't taking part in the discussion as much. Percy seemed to be attracting everyone's attention as he laid out a plan for the next step. Everyone's attention was on him as he spoke, and Nico was so used to watching Percy give out orders that he just listened from the shadows. It didn't really matter that they were dating now. Percy was the leader, Nico followed. Or at least, that was how Nico saw it, because he was so used to do it. Percy was the one that drew everyone in, attracted the attention of everyone, and seemed to shine with a victorious light that made everyone believe in him. Nico was one of those people.

"We have no way to travel with the Parthanos fast enough." Jason threw his hands up in frustration.

Reyna glanced at Nico. She knew he could travel quite fast through shadow travel.

  
He didn't make a sound, just stared intently at Percy. Everyone seemed to be at loss, and Nico, himself seemed to have forgotten the fact that he could travel through shadows. He was used to just listening to Percy's ideas and going with them.

Percy sighed.

"We'll figure it out soon enough. Right now we've got to move towards Greece."

Everyone agreed and stood up, Leo mostly moving to steer the ship, the rest leaving to their rooms. All that was left was Percy and Nico. Percy was staring at Nico, his brow furrowed.

"What?"

"You can shadow travel far distances, can't you?"

Nico shrugged.

"I guess..."

Percy frowned.

"Then why didn't you mention anything?"

Nico ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not a part of the Seven. I shouldn't interrupt your battle discussions to throw in an idea that probably wouldn't work well."

Percy stood up moving towards Nico.

"You are a part of the group, a part of this quest. You are allowed to voice your ideas."

Nico sighed.

"I didn't want to interrupt you."

Percy sighed.

"It wouldn't matter! To me, your ideas mean the world. Your help here should matter just as much, if not more than mine. Because you can do something none of us can do! You're more important here!" Percy leaned over to place a hand on Nico's cheek, forcing him to look up at him.

"Why is it every time we go to battle, you always stay in the shadows and follow orders from me?"

Nico blinked.

"Because you're the one who knows what to do."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"That's not true. Half the time I'm flying blind. I'm not some _Golden Boy_ here. I'm just trying my best."

Nico scoffed.

"You are the _Golden Boy_. I'm the _Silver Boy_ , if you want a name to it. Not as important as you."

  
Percy glared at Nico.

"That is not true. Just because you may be _Silver Boy_ or whatever doesn't mean you are less important than me in a war. Or in any situation. You deserve to be heard more than i do." Percy held Nico's face in his hands, looking straight into his eyes so Nico would know he meant every word.

"Why?"

"Because your input means the world to me and it's just as important as if I made some amazing battle plan. Being _Silver Boy_ is just as important to me being _Golden Boy_. And your advice is more special to me than anyone else's."

Nico leaned into Percy's hand on his cheek.

"Why would I be? Why would I be more special than someone like Annabeth's advice or Jason's? I'm not that smart, I'm not special at all. I'm just... Me."

Percy leaned down, making their foreheads touch.

"Because, Hazel once told me. Silver is a much rarer metal than gold is."

And he closed the distance, kissing Nico with so much passion and love that Nico nearly melted. Percy kissed him with every meaning in the world. Everything he said was put into the kiss, every passionate feeling.

Percy pulled away after three minutes and stared at Nico.

"I may be the _Golden Boy_ everyone wants, but _Silver Boy_ deserves to be seen and heard way more than _Golden Boy_ needs to."

Nico closed his eyes, leaning his forehead on Percy's and holding onto Percy's hands on his face.

"Next meeting, please don't be silent if you have an idea. You deserve to be heard." Percy whispered.

Nico nodded slightly, not breaking their position.

Staring into Percy's eyes, he almost started crying. But he didn't, just held Percy's hands tighter.

Percy may be gold, the one who led everyone, but Nico, was silver, the one who helped Percy in any way he could. And maybe, silver could shine just as much as gold does.


	12. Chaptr 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone, you don't have a choice. Love takes your choices away  
> ~city of ashes

**Nico**

Again with the meetings, Nico groaned.

They kept having to have battle plan meetings in the dining room more and more frequently. It obviously meant they were trying to get somewhere. Nico sighed as he sat next to Percy this time, probably one of the first times he had done so in a thing like this. Percy squeezed his shoulder, and Nico sighed again.

Maybe it was a ridiculous idea to mention he could shadow travel a ginormous statue across the globe. If he actually did that he'd probably die. But if it meant the end of the war, he'd do it for Percy. Even if Percy didn't know what would happen.

"Any ideas?"

Nico looked at Percy.

"Uh... I could shadow travel it?" He mumbled.

Okay this was not as easy as he thought it would be. Everyone was staring at him now.

"You mean...?" Frank asked, his eyes wide.

"Maybe."

Percy seemed to realise something wasn't right, but he didn't say anything.

"So, you might be able to get it back to camp from Greece?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

Nico shrugged.

"I think so." He purposefully left out the fact that it would most likely kill him.

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief except Percy, who pulled Nico out of the room and down the hall, pushing him into a bedroom and rounded on him.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that?" Percy asked, crossing his arms.

Nico ran a hand through his hair.

"There isn't."

"Oh yes there is. I know you, and when you're hiding something, you run your hands through your hair. What is it?"

Nico looked away from Percy. Percy groaned and put a hand on Nico's cheek, forcing him to look at Percy.

Nico almost cringed thinking about having to tell Percy what he was willing to sacrifice for him.

"What. Is. It?" Percy said slowly.

"I-fine. Look, shadow travelling long distances for a long period of time... It's not a good thing."

"And that means?"

"I don't think you want to hear it..." Nico mumbled.

"What does it mean, Nico? Please. You're my boyfriend, don't hide things like this. It's important."

Nico sighed.

"It means I die, okay!"

Percy froze. Then, to Nico's shock, he grabbed Nico's face and kissed him, hard.

"Don't do it then. We'll figure something else out." Percy pleaded as he pulled away.

Nico sighed.

"We don't have time. And I'd gladly sacrifice myself for this if you live."

"But-"

"Percy, it's okay. That only happens if we have to travel nonstop for a long time. I'll take breaks, we'll get through this."

Percy frowned.

"It's still a risk, Nico. I'm not sure this is a good idea... I don't want to lose you, just after we told each other how we felt."

Nico smiled painfully.

"That's the thing. When you love someone, you don't get a choice. Love takes your choices away."

Nico kissed Percy on the cheek and turned to leave, trying not to turn back and hug and kiss Percy until this was all over. But he couldn't. Because he didn't have a choice if it meant Percy's life.

 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to do what's right and damn the consequences  
> ~Merlin

**Nico**

Nico knew something wasn't right. Well, obviously nothing was right in the world at the moment, but the rest of the seven seemed tense after Annabeth called this meeting. He noticed Reyna's eyes flickering from one person to the other, her mouth turned down in a frown. Percy had his arm rested almost protectively over Nico's shoulder. Nico sighed, knowing it was because he didn't want Nico to go through with this. The rest all seemed like they were going to be attacked at any moment.

Annabeth cleared her throat.

"I guess... We've got a problem."

Nico refrained from rolling his eyes. No duh.

"The Athena Parthanos needs to get to camp, and fast. The last Iris message we had with Chiron said that the Romans were almost to camp. The Parthanos is our only hope of peace. We don't have any idea how to get It to camp."

Nico glanced at the others. They all seemed to be thinking.

"I will have to take it. The Romans don't trust you Greeks. They trust me." Reyna spoke up.

"But will they listen? Octavian has control over them, from what Chiron had seen. Octavian hates you." Percy cut in.

"It's our only chance." She shot back.

"But how are we going to get it there?" Jason countered.

Nico knew it was a bad idea to suggest this after his conversation with Percy. But it seemed no one else had a better idea in the time they had been talking. There wasn't any time left to consider anything else.

"I'll do it, like I said I would."

"Shadow travel a giant statue plus two people across the world? That's not happening." Percy nearly yelled.

"Have any better ideas, Jackson?"

"The last time you traveled across the ocean you nearly died! Remember China?"

"I know the risks! I know them, I've lived them! But this is our only option!" Nico glared at his boyfriend.

"I can't lose you..." Percy mumbled.

"I know. Have faith. Le stelle ci guideranno a casa." Nico mumbled back.

"Look, can Nico do that?" Frank asked.

Nico sighed, glancing at Percy who was staring at him with pleading eyes.

"I think so. We'd need to take breaks a lot. I can't really go long distance without side effects."

"Side effects?"

Nico glanced at Percy again, knowing this was a bad idea but had to put it out there.

"If I shadow travel nonstop, my body starts to fade. I become a shadow."

Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"With stops, how long might it take?"

Nico sighed.

"Three, maybe four days? I don't know. It may be a week. Depending on how far I can go between breaks."

Percy made a noise in the back of his throat and stood up.

"Well if you're just going to risk your life like that, I'm leaving."

Nico watched Percy storm out,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Italian Nico says near the end translates to "the stars will guide us home"


	14. Chpter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I first met you, I saw something invisible, now it is there for all to see  
> ~Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm really sorry to all of you... You're going to kill me after this chapter and I'm sorry. Okay not really. I'm Satan so... *shrugs*

Percy heard Nico running after him and he stopped to let the smaller boy catch up with him.

Even if he was angry with him, maybe Nico had his reasons.

Nico caught up and grabbed Percy by the arm.

"Perce! Please just listen!"

Percy whirled around, his arms crossed.

"Fine! I'll listen. But you better have a damn good reason for yourself and volunteering to do that even if it's KILL YOU." His voice was raised slightly at the end.

Nico sighed before he reached up and caressed Percy's face.

"We don't have any other choice, Percy. Sometimes you have to do what's right and damn the consequences. I know it's hard to accept, but this is war. There may be sacrifices made. But I'll tell you this, even though I may be that sacrifice, I'd make it for you again and again. Because I love you."

Percy closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears building up in his eyes. Nico was brushing his thumbs on Percy's cheeks, wiping away the fallen tears.

"I can't lose you. Please..." Percy whispered.

"It'll be okay." Nico leaned up, kissing Percy gently. He moved his lips slowly brushed his thumbs on Percy's cheeks as he kissed him. Percy desperately held onto Nico's waist, as if he let go and Nico would disappear. Nico pulled away, but kept his forehead touching Percy's.

Percy stared at the shorter boy.

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"I don't know. But I have to try."

Percy winced as he remembered Nico's warning last night about this.

"But-"

"Percy, if you're worried just... Look to the stars."

Percy sighed, remembering not long ago, Nico's story about the stars.

_Flashback_

"The stars will guide us." Nico mumbled.

Percy glanced at him.

"What?"

  
"It's just a story, my mamma used to tell Bianca and I." Nico sighed, his eyes not once moving from the stars.

Percy smiled softly.

"What was it?"

Nico's eyes finally landed on Percy, and he squeezed his hand.

"You know the saying, 'the hearth is the home' am I correct?"

Percy nodded.

"Well my mamma used to say if you don't have a fire, look to the stars. They will guide you home. And I just thought of that, seeing the stars. The stars are the final home for heroes, Hercules, Orion, Zoe, it's their home. It seems so peaceful, the same way the hearth is the home, the stars are the home. Because they're home to so many heroes of our legends."

Nico stared at Percy before he moved. He placed his hand on Percy's heart and looked at him.

"You are my home. And that will never change. You are where I feel safe."

He gently grasped Percy's hand, entangling their fingers as he placed Percy's hand over his heart.

"And your home is here."

Percy's eyes closed, trying to hold in his tears.

"You're my home. And I am yours. And the stars will guide you home."

_End Flashback_

Percy stared at his boyfriend, memorising ever detail of his face.   
"Please... Please, just come home after all this." He mumbled, grabbing Nico's hand and squeezing it. "I know you're strong, but please... Come home."

"I promise. On the River Styx, I will come home, to you." Nico kissed his cheek and pulled away slowly before he turned and walked towards where Hedge and Reyna stood by the Parthanos. Percy watched, the feeling in his chest felt like someone had ripped out something important, something he needed to stay alive. His heart clenched and his stomach twisted as he watched Nico take hold of Reyna and Hedge and the Parthanos and they disappeared. Nico would be okay. He had to be. That was the only thought keeping Percy going.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love means that you care for another persons happiness more than your own. No matter how painful the choices you face might be  
> ~Dear John

**Third POV**

Nico landed with a thud, the Parthanos weighing him down. He looked around to get his bearings. They were in a forest somewhere. He had been aiming for England, the easiest place to go from Europe to the US. He just hoped it hadn't been screwed up and they landed in some godforsaken place like that time he ended up in China when he was aiming for San Fransisco.

  
He unhooked himself from the Parthanos and sank to his knees, exhausted from the shadow travel. He wasn't used to going across continents and he hoped it wouldn't kill him but he didn't have high hopes. Not that he would have told Percy that. His boyfriend had enough to worry about on top of this. He wanted Percy to at least have a little less stress.

"Nico? Are you okay?" Reyna asked in a soft voice.

Nico nodded.

"Just really tired. Never shadow traveled this far."

Reyna frowned.

"You were serious, back at the ship. About this. How it could kill you."

Nico stared up at her.

Reyna almost sighed. For someone so young, his eyes held so much pain, suffering, and wisdom. Eyes that were too old for someone his age.

"Yeah. This isn't exactly a good idea for me."

Nico sighed and leaned back slightly, trying to get as much rest as possible before he shadow traveled again.

"Then why suggest it? Why take a risk as risky as this one? What happens if you do die? What am I supposed to say to Percy? That boy loves you, and you take a job that will likely kill you? I should make you-"

Nico cut her off.

"I know what I'm doing is risky. But Percy's fighting a war. Another war. He needs a load off his shoulders for once. He should have less stress placed on him. I may die, but I'd do it knowing Percy will win this war and be happy and stress free again."

Reyna glared at him.

"You think that boy would be happy knowing they won the war that caused your death? You think he'd be happy knowing you were one of the casualties? Are you stupid?"

Nico smiled painfully.

"Maybe. But I love him enough to save the world for him. It'll be painful. Hades, it's already a painful choice. I don't know what'll happen to me. But I'll end the war between the camps for him. One less thing for him to worry about."

"Even if you end up dead?"

Nico let out a breath.

"Even then."

 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the things we love most that destroy us  
> ~Mockingjay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna hate me and want to kill me after this. You can send me death threats all you want, but I ain't changing it. You knew it was gonna be a depressing book, so y'all set yourselves up for this. :)

**Reyna**

Fours jumps later, and the three landed just on the outskirts of Pennsylvania. Reyna glanced at the younger boy, noticing he was having a bit of trouble breathing. It was starting to worry her because the issue was getting worse every jump, even when they rest for the night. Every time she mentioned him taking a longer rest, he waved her off, mumbling about how he had to do this for Percy.

"Nico, seriously, rest for a few hours. If you keep this up, you're going to kill yourself." Reyna said, her voice taking that stern tone she used when she was in praetor mode.

Nico glanced at her, discretely wrapping his arm around his chest like he had started to do yesterday whenever he was having issues breathing or whatever was going on with him. He breathed out, sinking to the grass and laying there, breathing slowly and raggedly.

Reyna winced as he coughed, hacking slightly. It sounded like he was becoming sick. He was pale, extremely pale as well. Why wouldn't he stop and listen to her for once. He was killing himself doing this. And he was doing it because he loved Percy. But in Reyna's experienced, it was the things you loved the most that end up destroying you. She knew that; her sister was an example. The memory of meeting her again was still fresh in her mind.

It was sad to know that Nico would force himself up and onward in a few hours, even if he was in pain and most likely dying; he'd do it for Percy, that much was clear. But how much longer could he handle this before it came crashing down on him and he just... Disappeared?

Reyna sat on the pedestal of the Parthanos and watched Nico trying to catch his breath. Hedge was sitting a few feet away, and watching Nico as well. Reyna knew the faun was worried as well.   
After what seemed like minutes but was really a few hours, Nico sat up.

"Come on. One more jump and we're at camp." His voice was soft, as if it hurt to speak loud.   
Reyna sighed, wishing he had rested longer. She closed her eyes as Nico grabbed hold of her and Hedge, and felt the strange sensation of the shadows pulling her in.

They landed with a thud and Reyna felt Nico's grasp disappear. She looked around and was almost relieved to see they had actually made it to the Greek camp; they were on top of a hill overlooking what looked like battle preparations. She turned back to congratulate Nico on his good work and her heart nearly stopped.

Nico was leaning heavily against the Parthanos, clutching his chest above his heart. His body seemed to be shimmering slightly.

"Reyna..." He mumbled before falling onto the ground heavily.

No. NO.

"NICO!" The words ripped out of her throat as she ran and kneeled by him.

"Nico. Nico, you're going to be okay. You are. You'll see Percy soon and it'll all be okay." Reyna was nearly in tears.

Nico was gasping for breath. He glanced at her and laid a almost transparent hand on hers. She looked at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Take me home." He mumbled.

She glanced at what he dropped into her hand. It was that strange ring he always wore, the silver skull one.

"Tell Percy I love him... The stars... They're guiding me home... Give him it..."

Reyna nearly started sobbing. Coach Hedge laid a hand on her shoulder.

Nico was becoming one with the shadows. It was almost painful to watch.

"I'm sorry... Tell him..." He closed his eyes and sighed. Reyna couldn't watch any longer. She buried her face in her hands and let her tears flow.

Nico, brave, loving Nico, gave his life for a mission that shouldn't have ended this way. And now she had the task of telling Percy.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when you're driving, and it's pouring down rain, you drive under a bridge, and everything stops. Everything goes silent, and it's almost peaceful. Then you finally get out from under the bridge, and everything hits you a little harder than before. You were my bridge  
> ~anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

**Percy**

Percy was standing by the campfire, wondering where his boyfriend was amid the celebrations. He glanced across the fire to see Reyna standing there, holding her hand to her chest and looking at him with a grim face. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"Reyna? What's going on? Where's Nico?"

His heart sank as her eyes brimmed with tears.

She glanced at the sky before she spoke in a voice that cracked with sadness.

"He-He said the stars are guiding him home."

Percy froze.

"We tried so hard... But he pushed himself too much... I-I kept telling him to rest... By the kept saying he'd keep going... For you..."She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"He wanted to come home. He-he knew he wasn't going to make it. In-in the end... He asked the stars to guide him home..." Reyna was crying, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep it in.   
"Percy, he said to tell you he was sorry. And that he loved you. I-tried to save him. I did. But he was fading... So fast. There wasn't anything I could do. He gave me this, probably wanted you to have it. I tried. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Reyna winced as Percy glanced at her.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"In his memory. He loved you. Please... Please don't forget him." She disappeared into the crowd. Percy looked at his hand blankly, not really focusing.

The thing in his hand glittered in the firelight. He blinked slowly, focusing on it. It was Nico's ring. Percy stared at it as though it was something otherworldly. Then, it all came crashing down on him. It felt like he couldn't breathe. His lungs closed as he realised that he had lost the most important person to him. He had lost the person that grounded him, gave him peace, made him feel safe.

He felt tears brimming his eyes.

He glanced at the hearth, noticing a little girl, poking it with a stick and looking at him with a sorrowful expression.

He closed his eyes, willing this to be a nightmare, but knowing it wasn't. He opened his eyes, looking up at the stars, twinkling like there wasn't any pain. Like there hadn't been a heart broken.

The stars...

Percy couldn't take his eyes away. As he realised what that meant, he broke. His tears coming out, falling down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees, staring at the sky.

Nico had been the calm to his raging sea. He had been the one thing in life that had kept him grounded, gave him peace. He was everything Percy had needed in life.

The stars will guide you home, Nico had said. But...Where was Percy's home now? Now that Nico was gone. Percy's home was gone as well. What did he have left?


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all pieces of what we remember. We hold in ourselves the hopes and fears of those who love us. As long as there is love and memory, there is no true loss  
> ~City of heavenly fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to end it like that... I wish I could have made it a happy ending but All I can really say is sorry... Please don't kill me for the sin I have committed. I still have more to commit. Like writing more fanfiction. Although most of them will end happy. This will most likely be my last sad ending one. Most likely. Mwahahahahahaha.   
> Okay, I hope you enjoyed this (as much as you could with all the depressing scenes) and I'll probably have a new book up soon. Most likely not Percico but still interesting.   
> Okay, Persephone is gonna be OOC here, but I've always thought she would be the best to break the news as she's the only one other than Hades who would have seen Nico in the underworld and let's face it, Hades would be shit at comforting Percy.   
> Here's the epilogue.

It had been a month. A month since Nico had died. A month since the entire camp found out and mourned the hero that had brought the one thing that ended the war between camps. A month of people avoiding Percy, not that he really cared. He was drifting along, not really alive but not dead. It was hard to stay focused. It was hard to breathe most days, knowing his love was gone.   
He had half a mind to storm the underworld and threaten Hades until he brought back Nico, but Nico would probably break one of his arms for being so idiotic and March back down to the underworld.

He'd gotten into the habit of stargazing, because it reminded him of Nico. It was really one of the last things he had of the son of Hades.

So here he was, sitting on the dock, staring at the stars. It was almost peaceful, he could almost pretend his heart wasn't broken.

He didn't notice the beautiful woman standing behind him, watching him with a sad expression.

She had a faint glow to her, as though she was otherworldly.

"Percy..."

Percy jumped and turned around seeing the woman.

"Lady Persephone... What are you...?"

"It's my time to be up here with my mother... It's painful, watching you. I think all the gods are thinking that as well. Your father wishes he could send something to ease the pain. So he sent me."

Percy blinked in confusion.

"Why...?"

"I've seen Nico down there. He's okay, Percy. He still loves you, but he wants you to be happy.   
You're not, I can tell. Percy, Nico isn't truly gone. You hold him in your heart."

Percy unconsciously gripped the front of his t shirt where his heart was.

"Maybe he's gone physically, but he's still there. In memory. He's not gone as long as you remember him." Persephone stared at him sadly.

Percy blinked away the tears that were gathering in his eyes.

"I didn't just come here for that, Percy."

Percy now was confused. What else would a goddess do for him? They never seemed to care much for the demigods when they lost a friend or a family member.

"The stars, they're beautiful, aren't they?" Persephone smiled softly.

"I-yeah..."

"They're even more beautiful now." She pointed at the sky.

Percy followed her finger and saw it. A star twinkled brighter than the others.

"There's your memory. As long as you still love Nico, and as long as you see that star, he's not really gone."

Percy was transfixed with the star. That was his Nico. His memory. Maybe Persephone was right. Nico wasn't truly gone. That star was still there. So Nico was too.


	19. End quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to add these two quotes just as a little end thing. I'm making myself cry more. Dear god what have I done? No wonder everyone says I'm the reincarnation of Satan. I'm gonna go drown in a puddle of my own tears and write more fanfiction...

Thomas Edison's last words were: "it's very beautiful over there." I dont know where there is, but I believe the it's somewhere, and I hope it's beautiful  
~Looking for Alaska

As long as I remember what it was like to love you, I'll always feel like I'm alive  
~City of Glass


End file.
